Everything but the actual storyline
by the-4th-Queen-of-Darkness
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shot prompts I get from the little review box. I don't care what ship, or fluff or angst, just give me ideas for my muse! Nothing T or M rated though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is a captain swan one-shot about Emma's reactions when she finds out about the things Killian did for her in 3b.**

_Coming Back for Her_

"Hook." He came back for her, he _found_ her. "Did you miss me?" He says, wearing his smug grin. And then she realized. He had basically told her that he loved her in the echo cave, and then she had left him, and then when he had finally found her again, he had had to face this land without magic all alone, and then she had just told him that she was in love with someone else. All of this came to her in just seconds, while Killian just stared at her trying to read her eyes. How could a Lost little girl deserve this pirate?

_Going into the Portal/Alternate way for her to find about his ship_

They were back from the past, and Regina pulled her aside. "Miss Swan, how did you get into the portal in the first place?" She asked. "Well Killian was trying to convince me that I should stay here with Henry, which I _will._" She said. "And?" "And we were walking towards the farm house, and I saw the glowing, and I went inside and we started getting sucked in, and Killian stuck his hook into the ground, but it was too strong, and i let go, and a few seconds later, he came too." "Wait, _seconds _later?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, if you went in, then it would have closed, and the captain wouldn't have been sucked in." Wait, he had gone in after her? Why? _Because he loves you_ a voice said in her head. But no one could love her, not that much. _But _he_ does,_ the voice said. She went outside to see him drinking from his flask. " I wanted to thank you, killian." HE looked at her, surprised at the use of his first name. "For going back for me in New York." "It was the right thing to do." "If you hadn't... How did you do it? how did you get to me?" "I saw the curse coming, ditched my crew and took the Jolly as fast and as far as i could." "You outran a curse." "I'm a hell of a captain, Swan. once i was outside the curse's purview, I knew that the walls were down and travel between the worlds was possible again. All i needed was a magic bean." "Those are not easy to come by." She said jokingly. "They are if you have something of value to, trade." "And what was that?" "Why the Jolly Roger of course!" He smiled, but she could see the pain in his eyes. "You traded your ship for me?" Please say no. "Aye." it would have been so much easier for her to not aknowledge the fact that she would have for him had he just said no. But now, looking into his eyes, and seeing the hope and doubt, she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings for herself anymore. It wasn't love, not quite, but she knew she couldn't keep it inside any longer. So, she kissed him. It was not a thank you kiss like before, it was meant to tell him how she felt. And pulling back and looking at him, she knew he understood.

**I'm sorry, that one was terrible. Give me your feedback and ideas though, and i will improve by leaps and bounds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say last chapter, but I will not be publishing any Swanfire fics, sorry. This one I had to get from my friend, because no prompts have come yet, *tsk tsk tsk*** **_but_**** here it is anyway.**

Regina was a sassy, beautiful, smart, and regal woman. At least that was what she told herself every night, along with something like, 'it is not your fault' and a 'Henry is only seven, he needs you, you can't leave him too' in the mornings.

She just didn't know what she did wrong. It had been three months since her husband Leopold had left her and Henry, to, as she found out later, marry the mistress she didn't know he had.

But, the past was the past. Tonight was her chance to move on.

Her sister Zelena had fixed her up on a blind date with someone named Daniel.

Tonight she was going to start over.

Robin realized that he was still wearing black. 'You are going on a date, Robin, don't wear the clothing you wore to your wife's funeral' he told himself.

It had been three months since his wife Marian had passed because of a high-speed car accident. He couldn't believe that such a gentle soul was gone forever from the world.

It saddened him even more that his one year old son Roland wouldn't even remember her, except through tiny glimpses. But tonight was his second chance at happiness. His friend Tink had set him up on a blind date with someone named Zelena.

Tonight he was going to start over.

Daniel had picked her up at 7:03, when he'd said that he'd pick her up at 7 sharp.

She didn't express her displeasure because there was no way that he could know about her penchant for promptness.

She also disliked his car. It was a muddy brown, old, and grumbly. But she put on a happy face, because you can't judge a guy by his car.

They stopped at...

a _diner_ called Grannie's. (That she had been to about 3 billion times before.)

"I'm sorry about the location, but I'm a little low on cash." "It's fine, Daniel." And you can't judge him by his job.

"So, um, cheeseburgers on me then I guess." "Yeah."

"Did you know that a group of crows is called a murder? Or that a group of geese is called a gaggle? Or, that a baby hedgehog is called a hoglet?" "Um, no!" Or his interests.

"Yeah, I work at a tech support company, but my real passion is names of animals and animal groups." D_on't judge him Regina._

"What do you do? Where do you work? Where do you live? What's your passion? Can I move in with you?" "Uh... Wait, _move in_?" "Regina, I knew the moment I saw you, that you were the one for me. So..." He pulled out a box from his breast pocket, opening it showing a plain silver ring. "Will you marry me Regina?"

What. Was. Happening.

Everyone was looking at them, because Daniel had announced it a _little_ louder than he needed to. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran into the parking lot in the back of the diner. She hid behind a tow truck sinking onto the ground, leaning against a wheel, shaking.

He had agreed to meet Zelena around 7:10 at a diner named Grannie's. When he got there, he saw someone presumably Zelena leaning against the entryway. "Zelena?" "That's me." "Hi. I'm Robin." "Oh, hi." "Do you-" "Let's go inside. I'm hungry."

Once they ordered, Robin leaned forward saying; "You seem um really nice and all Zelena, but, um, I don't really think I'm ready to be dating, because my wife just died, and um,-" "It's fine, Robin. You would be a good friend to my sister Regina. Her husband just left her and married his mistress. I actually set her up on a blind date tonight with my other friend Daniel. He-"

Then someone said, "So...Will you marry me Regina?" "Wa-wait, Robin, that's my sister!"

Robin turned and saw a stunning woman sitting in front of a kneeling man, looking completely petrified.

Then she quickly stood and ran out of the diner. For some reason, Robin followed her.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw some kind of handsome angel walking up to her. "Hey, are you alright?" He had to be an angel, with that accent, that physique, those startlingly blue eyes, the ones that were clouded in worry for _her_. "Who are you?" "Oh, right, I'm uh Robin. I was actually on a blind date with your sister, that i was going to leave because I don't think I'm really ready to be dating, but um, she told me about your, uh, situation, and then there was the proposal, and I thought I should see how you were."

"Oh, okay." He was talking to the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen. Her voice was regal, bossy, and yet velvety. How anyone could even think about leaving this-this _queen_ escaped him. He looked in her eyes and saw a beautiful _brokeness_ in the chocolate orbs. Everything about Regina was stunning. He could see why Daniel decided to propose to her on the first date. "Oh, where are my manners. Here let me help you up milady."

He was staring. Not _at_ her, but _into_ her. "Oh, where are my manners. Here let me help you up milady." He reached out a hand, intending for her to grab it. But she didn't. Because no one needed to help her. She didn't need help. And no one, _no one _was going to break through her walls again. She had learned her lesson.

He'd reached out a hand, but she stood on her own, and looking in her eyes, he could see her building up her walls against him, against her moment of weakness. She stalked inside, with him following her. He knew that she wanted to be _alone_, but there was just _something _about her that he just couldn't shake. So, he followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's for my online bestie Christmas95 who requested a madswan (Jefferson and Emma) oneshot. Here you go! Please give me any ideas you have!**

She and Mary Margaret had gotten away from the 'Mad Hatter'. (She'd thought of that after he tried to make her create a magical hat at gunpoint.) But even as they drove away, Emma couldn't help but think about him. After Graham, she couldn't feel, well, anything. But she kept seeing that tormented look in his eyes, and how he said "Nope, it's just me," like he had a family once, or at least someone. She felt like she should go back, but, that'd be crazy, almost as crazy as Jef-the mad hatter. _Names make you care. He's just the _Mad_ hatter_, she told herself. _But a crazy person_ couldn't_ be such a skilled cartographer_, another part of her argued. _You know you felt the connection_ it said. _What, when he _put his arms around you _after he'd _drugged _you?_ The other part said. She kept hearing his voice telling her, "You see, I know what you refuse to aknowledge, Emma; you're special." It was as if he had been able to see right through all her walls and bring them down with just two words: You're special. She knew one thing; she was going to go back.


	4. Chapter 4

**My online bestie ****Christmas95**** has requested a seqel-y one-shot from Jefferson's perspective, and ****Moma bear Emma Swan **** also has requested a one-shot about Jefferson finding out that Henry likes Grace, and then i added my own twist!**

"I remember the first time we met, and I thought you were utterly crazy, but I was still attracted to you." Jefferson and Emma had started dating ever since she broke the curse and Grace remembered him. Jefferson felt like the luckiest man alive. "Well i was terrified that you were going to talk to Regina about me, and she was going to come and, well, be all Evil Queen-y. Even though i know she's not that person anymore," He quickly hurried on seeing Emma about to begin her lecture. "And i also remember feeling _really_ guilty that i made you make a hat _even though_ you gave me a concussion from hitting me on the head with _my _telescope." He looked at her meaningfully. "Sorry?" "_Apology_ accepted." "Wait, i know that you used to work for Regina, but how'd you get stuck in Wonderland?" "Well, you see, when you travel through the hat, the same number of people going in have to come back, and Regina told me that the Queen of Hearts had taken something that belonged to her, and it doesn't matter if you take things through, so i helped her, but it turned out the'thing' that the queen took was actually Regina's father's heart and when Regina gave it grow me food, it turned into her father." "But then~ Oh." "Yep." "Well speaking of Henrys,isn't it cute how my Henry likes Grace?" "What?" "I~I assumed he told you," "He most definetly has not." "Oh" "Emma, can i have your permissio

n to give your son a very long and threatening talk about his intentions towards my daughter?" She laughed, and it was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. "Oh please do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**This one (again, sorry, but nobody else has left me a request other than Moma bear Emma Swan and minorshan) is for mah homie (sorry, that was weird) Christmas95 who wanted a captain swan fic, and creativity hit me today.** **Sorry swanfirers! (Not really, Neal's dead.)**

He needed something, anything, to realize his hopes. He'd let Emma and Baelfire to have a chance, but it had still cracked him when he'd heard that they were going to get married. He'd had to learn about it from _Henry _no less, during one of his sailing lessons. He just needed _something_ to show him that his feelings, his _love_ wasn't unrequited.

That was how he found himself in Emma's room of the Charming's apartment. He'd searched everywhere, and he felt like he should just give up.

Baelfire was Emma's first and true love.

He collapsed on her floor, but he saw something glint under her bed. He reached under it and pulled out an ornamented box.

Opening it, he first saw Baelfire's old cutlass. This this must be a box of Baelfire's things, he thought.

But then he saw a black cloth, and looking closer, he noticed that it was the cloth that he'd tied around her hand up on the beanstalk. There were also the extra clothing he'd shed after disclosing his identity in the Enchanted Forest, the blankets he'd used, the flint that he had tried to light the candle in Dark Hollow, the blankets from Neverland, some clothing, that after further inspection the clothing she'd worn when they kissed, and then finally at the bottom, a sketch of him sleeping.

He felt like he needed to tell someone about this. Like he needed to tell Emma.

The next best thing though, would be Henry, which was why he was sitting at Grannie's with Henry, nursing his chocolate milkshake.

"Killian, why are we here?" "To drink milkshakes-"

"No, _really_. If this is about my mom, then I don't want to hear it. She's _happy_ with my dad. Happier than I've seen in the whole time I've known her."

"I know, Henry. No, this is about what you'd like for your birthday lad." "Cool! I want a new game boy, maybe a dog, a..."

Killian couldn't help but zone out of the lad's monologue. He'd thought that the box meant that he could have, well, a _chance_ with Emma. Maybe it would be best for everyone if he just left.

"Mom! Mom!" "What is it Henry?" It's Killian, he's _leaving_!" "_What_!"

Henry had come running into their apartment, yelling.

"I know! We were out getting milkshakes, and we were talking, and then he just said, 'Tell your mother that I congratulate her on the pending nuptials' and then got up, said 'Goodbye' to me, and then left, and he was walking towards the docks!" Killian was leaving? Killian was leaving _her_.

He'd only been on the water for a few hours when he realized that he'd left half of his clothing at Grannie's. He turned the _Jolly_ around, hoping he'd be able to go and get back unnoticed.

But he was unprepared to see Emma crying on the floor of his room. he didn't know why, but he ran to her, trying to comfort her, but she_ pushed him away_.

"Get out." He said, with as much fervor as he could. She looked up at him, and said "Killian?"

"Yes, it's me. Now please leave." "Killian!"

She just _slapped _him!

"What the bloody hell was that for?" "You _left_!" "No, you don't-" "Oh please-"

"No. You can't _do _this to me anymore! You pull me in, then you break my heart, and push me away, again and again. But my heart is done being your toy. _I_ am done."

"Wha- _You_ told me that when we got back from Neverland 'the fun would begin', so there I am, waiting for you, and then _Neal_ comes and tells me that you decided to _back off_?"

"Yes, because I am a _gentleman_, which was why after finding the box of my things under your bed, I went to Henry, to ask him for his permission to court you, and then he tells me that now that you're with Baelfire you're the _happiest he's ever seen you_."

"You-you found the box?" She closed her eyes, rubbing her temple.

"Yes."

"Killian, I am in love with you."

He didn't even register what she'd said, firing back saying, "Then why are you with him?"

"Because he's the next best thing! You make me feel _loved, happy, strong._ He makes me _content. _You-" He cut her off with a fiery kiss.

"I am so very much in love with you Swan."

And that kiss would go down in the history books.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's for ****andria ****because she's awesome. She requested another captainswan, and (sorry, but) I'm making this one kinda (really super-duper-uper) short because I want to write another one today too! Killian's feels when Emma crosses the line. :) **

He didn't know why, but watching Swan rolling over the line felt like she was leaving _him_. He wanted to run after them and make them come back, but he knew his Swan would not be too pleased. So he would stay. Stay and wait for her to come back to him.

**That was reeeeeeeeeally short, sorry about that, but I has important announcement. I is starting _two_ new fics, and I will only ever update when I get _specific_ prompts, so updates will be all sizes with all kinds of spaces in between, but after school gets out, I will make sure to post at least once every two weeks. So check out my stories! Give me a prompt! basically do whatever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got ****_3_** **prompts in the past few days, and I'm sorry to Christmas95 and Jokermask18, but I'm gonna make yours kinda short, because the third one is like a sequel to chapter 4 which is a sequel to chapter 3, but anyway, I also want to post on Just Neighbors, Right? my new story today too.**

**First: For Jokermask18; Belle yelling at Regina about her heart (w/ my own twist, of course)**

"I am going to _kill, _well not _kill_, but I am going to _maim,_ well not _maim,_ but _seriously hurt_ Regina!" "Woah there love! Why Regina?"

Will had just put her heart back in her chest, and she was feeling again. Feeling _angry_ at Regina.

"Because, Will! Because she was the one who took my heart _out_ in the first place!"

Regina woke up to the sound of some very angry sounding knocking on her door.

"Open up Regina!" It was Belle. The librarian must have gotten her heart back.

_She got her heart back_.

That meant Robin was unprotected, and she had _no_ leverage to make Gold not call Zelena.

She needed to get to New York.

She got up and opened the door for Belle, then raced up the stairs to begin preparing an overnight bag. looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Belle was shocked.

"I know that we have stuff to talk about Belle, but I need to go save my soul mate's life, so you can come and rant at me as I get packed"

She yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh...Okay..."

"I asked you how I could help, and then you ripped my heart out of my chest. How was that helping?"

"Belle, while I had your heart, I had a *erhm* _talk_ with your husband, and you were there, and then I told you to forget that it ever happened."

"Oh."

"But I didn't actually tell you to forget it. You don't remember it because it never happened to you."

"What?"

"The heart I brought to our meeting wasn't yours. It was one from my vault. You came, and said some things to Rumple that you actually _meant_. I don't really know why you don't remember it though."

"Oh."

"I have to go now. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to remember what I said."

**Second: For Christmas95 (luv u awsom person, sorry it took me so long) a Snowing w/ wedding nerves!**

"Snow, maybe we should postpone the wedding?"

It was the third time Charming had asked. His wedding nerves were actually really cute.

"Charming, what is it this time?"

"What if I stutter?"

"Really? 'What if I stutter?' That is the most creative one yet, I'll give you that, but _no_ we are _not_ postponing the wedding." She hurried as his face brightened.

He pouted. "You know, maybe if you told me the _real-_real reason, I could help you."

"Fine. But you have to come over here first."

"Okay, I'm here. Now out with it."

"Abigail's going to be there."

"So? She's happy."

He looked at her blankly.

"Because she has Fredrick? God, you're never going to remember our anniversary, are you?"

"of course I will." Then he muttered.

"Hopefully."

**Next chapter will come out a couple seconds after this, also, check out my new story Just Neighbors, Right? Thanks, love you all. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**For minorshan, to whose review I kind of switched the moms on, sorry, blame mah muse**

Jefferson had given Henry 'the talk' and now Emma was kind of worried how he would take it.

They'd just finished having lunch at Grannie's, and he'd run to the car like his life depended on it.

She was leisurely walking along, about to turn the corner to her car, when she felt a blast of magic coming from the direction of her car.

Racing around the corner, she yelled "Henry!"

And then she saw them.

Henry and Grace quickly pulled away, Henry fixing his hair and Grace her dress.

"Oh my god..."

She'd just interrupted her _son's __true _and_ first kiss__._

"Oh my god."

**In case that wasn't clear, Henry and Grace's kiss was also TLK**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been sooooo long since I last posted for this story! This is going to be a 3 parter from my own brain! Cinderella, except with Emma (CaptainSwan). I have Regina and Ruby as her evil stepsisters, so sorry about that. I just didn't know who to do. Review or PM me if you have any ideas.**

_E_

Emma had been abandoned, pushed down, and stranded. She'd built her walls high, and seen what others couldn't even imagine. And yet, she wanted to go to the ball. Her stepmother Zelena and her stepsisters Regina and Red had laughed at her and torn her dress the only thing she had left of her mother Snow White. As she'd lain in their garden, not _sobbing_ because Emma Swan did not sob, but silently crying. Her fairy godmother Blue had flown to her and given her a coach and foot men, and dressed her in a beautiful dress and shoes of glass, but she'd refused. If she wasn't sure why she wanted to go to this ball for the prince's birthday, she _surely_ didn't need to wear shoes. But she had to leave the ball before midnight, or the magic would wear off. So here she was, at the ball. No one had even approached her, but she didn't want them to. The view from the balcony was gorgeous. She knew that the ball was supposedly held for the prince's 20th birthday, but she figured that it was probably for him to find a wife. In town, every 18-year-old girl like her seemed to be in love with him, but Emma couldn't care less about his precious life.

_K_

Killian was the _much_ lesser known prince, and he was only 18. This ball was supposed to be for his brother, Neal, to find a wife, not him. But the moment he introduced himself to anyone here, they were throwing either themselves or their daughters at him. So here he was, seeking solitude on his favorite balcony, but some one had already occupied it. At first he was annoyed, but the moonlight fell on her and he was entranced. She was an angel, with beautiful golden locks (worn down, which no woman at court would do,) and smooth slightly pale skin, with her eyes closed. Her gown was simple, no giant hoop skirt and thousands of petticoats like the others, a dark midnight blue color, and- and she was barefoot. It made him chuckle. She turned to him, her eyes opening. Her eyes. They were a muted emerald, and, while they were beautiful, it was what was behind them that made his heart stutter. He could see a great sadness, a heart broken, someone lost. But as if she could tell that he was trying to read her, he could see her walls rise. She fixed him with an almost murderous glare. "What?" "You aren't wearing any shoes, love." The endearment just slipped out, and he saw her stiffen, walking away.

_E_

Some man had just snuck up on her and said that she wasn't wearing shoes, calling her 'love'. As she walked away, she heard him say, "Idiot." She smiled. He was, well handsome, with raven black hair, and, admittedly a pretty good body, and dark blue eyes. She could read him and she knew that there was something, someone from his past that he wanted to forget, and she couldn't help but wonder who. A she walked through the ballroom to find a new hiding place, she noticed that someone was following her. She ducked into a corner, grabbing her follower and pushing them against the wall. "Oh crap." She was pinning the crown prince of the Enchanted Forest against his own castle wall. "Sorry." She went to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Wait, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me." "_Oh my god! The prince asked me to dance! Yes! Oh my god!_" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, but she knew he wasn't getting it. "No." "Wait, what?" He was clearly shocked. "Ohh, has no one ever said no to the poor wittle pwince? Oh you poor _baby_. Anyways, I don't dance with _posers_." He backed away, plainly still shocked and confused.

_K_

He went to follow the blonde angel, but he saw his brother going after her too, so he hung back. he heard a grunt. The blonde had pinned Neal to the wall, only realizing who he was now. So she knew self defense, even more intriguing. "Oh crap. Sorry." Neal grabbed her arm, and Killian wanted to beat him for even touching her without her permission. He believed in good form, and that, wasn't it. She was also clearly shocked, pulling away. "Wait, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me." "_Oh my god! The prince asked me to dance! Yes! Oh my god! _No." "Wait, what?" He was shocked. No one had ever had the spine to say no to his brother. "Ohh, has no one ever said no to the poor wittle pwince? Oh you poor _baby_. Anyways, I don't dance with _posers_." He backed away, plainly still shocked and confused. Killian laughed again, alerting everyone to his presence. The blonde face palmed, and his brother ran away, probably to go lick his wounds. He stepped forward. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior-" "Wait, you're the other prince?" "Aye, so what?" "Nothing, it just explains a lot." What was that supposed to mean? "Well, aside from that obvious jab, I am intrigued by you, and, although, I'm a poser, I too would beg a dance of you love." "Maybe."

_E_

She was dancing with a prince. That was the only thought that registered as she whirled around the ballroom. "What's your name?" "I-can't tell you." _Bec__ause then I might fall in love with you._ "Who broke you?" She knew he stepped over a line, and she knew that he did as well, but he kept pushing. "I can see it in your eyes. You're sort of an open book to me." That had to be a lie, but her superpower wasn't going off. Maybe her walls had slipped, but- "Your walls are still there, don't worry. I can just see past them." She grabbed his hand, dragging him into a secluded corridor. "You see, _prince_, I have, what I like to call a superpower, that tells me when people lie to me. And it's lighting up like a Christmas tree right now." "No it isn't." Fine. He wanted to play, she'd play. "Okay, then, um, who broke _you_? Yeah, the 'open book' thing works both ways. Except you know, what I don't understand is, why me? the one person who can see _right_ through you and know that you are scared, you are _shaking in your boots_ because I can."

_K_

The blonde had a temper. Still more intriguing. Her mother _should_ have taught her about that, so why did a, maybe, 18-year-old have one? Suddenly, the giant grandfather clock a few feet from them began to clang midnight. "Crap!" She half-yelled. "What, need to make your curfew?" He joked. "Yes!" She said, and took off running. He ran after her. _I need to know who she is and why her walls are high_. She was too far ahead of him, he'd never catch her. He stopped. "What's your name?" "Swan!" She called to him. "I'll find you Swan!"


	10. Chapter 10: Cinderella Pt 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post! But, I am changing this into a maybe 4-parter, and hopefully I might be able to get the next and last part done today too though, so, just... don't be mad, okay?**

_E_

She ran like the wind, trying to get out of the castle down the steps, and out of the castle before the clock stopped. Why had she told that prince that her name was Swan? Her name was Emma, no last name. Her true parents, Snow White and David abandoned her on the side of the road when she was only two. Cora wasn't her stepmother. Her 'father' had adopted her only a little over a year ago and married Cora, and died. 'Swan' had been her eighth foster parents' nickname for her. That had been her happiest house, at least until they'd had a child of their own. So why did she tell the _prince_ that her name was freaking _Swan_? He must think that she's crazy. Thankfully, there will be another ball tomorrow, and again the day after. She would go to the next one, apologize to both the princes, and leave.

Then it occurred to her. Cora, Regina, and Zelena would be at all the balls, and after the next one would be the prefect opportunity to run away. She could escape her wretched life.

When she finally had locked away all evidence that she went to the ball, Emma lay down on her clump of straw and dirt to sleep. The prince's words rang in her ears. _Who broke you?_ True answer: Everyone. She was damaged goods, unloveable. She was meant to be alone. Every fake abusing parent, every failed love, (Graham &amp; Walsh) every broken friendship. Every word and promise that Baelfire had told her. She had ran away from her 19th 'family', stealing to survive. It wasn't living, until she met Bae. He'd turned her world around. They'd only been together for a few months, but she had given herself to him, trusting his promises of a long happy life together. She woke up the next morning and all his things were gone and there was a group of police officers outside. it had only taken a few days until she was brought to the Mills's home.

That morning, the Mills family returned seething with anger. "Mistress Cora, what happened at the ball?" Emma asked, hating every word. "I-I'm not even sure. We get there, and the younger prince greets us and talks for a long while with Zelena, and then moves away, and a while later Zelena goes to find him, and he's sitting on the stepsto the palace, saying 'Swan, Swan, Swan' and Prince Neal talked to Regina, but he was just standing in a corridor, whispering, 'Poser. The poor wittle pwince is a poser.' when she finally found him. I mean _really_." "Weird." Emma was suppressing laughter. She didn't realize that the princes of the realm were so impressionable.

_K_

Swan. That couldn't be the blonde's true name, could it? Whether it was or not, other than her appearance, it was Killian's only clue to his enchanting maiden. Wait, since when was she _his_? No. he was _not _falling in love with Swan. His battered heart couldn't withstand another love lost. He remembered Swan's words. _"Okay, then, who broke you?"_ Milah. His first love, only married to another man. In truth he was only 16 when he fell in love with her, and she with him. They had had only a few months until her husband had killed her. She died in his arms, her blood covering his hands in a thick layer.

_E_

Tonight there was no dress, instead Emma wore a simple tunic and trousers. It had taken hours to get them and the horse that she'd gotten here on. It was already eleven thirty, and she had to leave by midnight (again) to get enough of a head start in case someone was sent after her after her absence was noticed. She had to find the princes. She saw a giant line reaching almost all the way across the ballroom. It had to be one of them. She boldly walked through the line, grabbing the prince and going to the balcony. "Hello, Swan."

_K_

This time, Swan was wearing _men's clothing_! Shaking her head at his pointed stare, she told him, "I don't have much time. I just came to make my apologies before I leave." Killian had a bad feeling. "For good?" "Yes." "Why?" "I'm running away from work-_live_ in." She tried to cover her mistake, but he'd heard it. She was an unpaid servant. "Swan-" "Don't. I don't need your pity, or your charity. I need to go talk to your brother." He felt like he should feel betrayed, but he just felt shame. He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Where are your parents?" "I don't know. They abandoned me on the side of a road when I was two." "You're an orphan." It wasn't a question. "What house number is this?" "20." They were both surprised that she answered. "Let me _go_." He could tell that Swan was petrified that she might open up more, so he let her go. "Killian. My name." She nodded.

_E_

Yesterday she couldn't even tell him her real name, and today she just spouted half her life story. What was wrong with her? "Killian. My name." Suddenly this prince had an identity. It didn't matter. She was leaving all this crap behind. She nodded and left to go find Prince Neal.

She was wandering around the dance floor when he found her. She followed him into a giant marble room and quickly told him, "I'm here to make my apologies because I'm leaving the kingdom tonight. Permanently." She added. "Nevermind that. Okay. Phew. I do." "Wait, what the hell is going on?" "Oh, right, we're getting married." "No!" "Oookay, let's skip that part then, by the power invested in me-" Emma stopped him with a knee to the crotch. Then Killian ran in. "What the- Swan!" She'd made a break for the door, but Killian caught up to her. "You royals are freaking crazy!" She yelled at him. "Swan don't go!" "What, so that you can marry me too? No way in hell." She paused to save her breath, because they were both still running towards the castle gates where her horse was. "If you're ever in the Enchanted Forest, or Arendelle for that matter, I'm not sure which I am going to, don't try to find me. I've had practice avoiding people." Then she leapt onto her horse, trying not to see Killian's face as she rode away.

**Not actually sure if I can get the next one up today, so maybe sorry. :(**


	11. Chapter 11: Cinderella Pt 3

**I just realized that I subconsciously switched from Zelena to Cora, and Red to Zelena, but Cora and Zelena make more sense so I'm going to stick with them. This whole chapter will be from Killian's perspective. There will be some 'language' in this installment.**

Swan just rode off on her horse.

Killian could've stood there for hours, watching her form slowly grow smaller.

But he pulled himself out of his stupor and raced back into the castle to Neal.  
"What did you do brother?!" "I sort of tried to make her marry me-" "Shit!" Initially Killian's plan was to convince her to come back, but after what Neal did, he knew it would take force to bring her back now. "Guards! Saddle my horse!" Then Killian got his stallion and followed his Swan.

Thankfully he was an experienced tracker, because otherwise he wouldn't have noticed the bent plants about 3 kilometers in where Swan let her horse continue, but she herself went into the forest. He saw a deer trail a few meters away from where she'd gone into the forest and decided to take his horse there.

He'd been riding hard for about an hour when he almost fell asleep. Killian found a big tree to sit against and closed his eyes.

His dreams were haunted by green eyes and golden locks. In one dream, she was backing away from him, looking at him, but her eyes were blank. She was so close, he almost touched her, but as he reached out she fell away.

He awoke in a cold sweat.

He ran on the path, desperately trying to find a glimpse of his Swan. Killian ran on for what seemed like an eternity, finally slowing only to continue running after catching his breath. Even though he could barely make out ten feet in front of him, somehow he knew that Swan had suddenly gone a different way, so he swerved and could tell that he was on the right track when he felt the faint path she'd made beneath his feet.

When at first he saw light ahead, his sleep derived mind thought it was Swan's hair, but when his eyes focused, it became a truly tiny little cottage, and as he neared, he heard grunts and shrieks and yell. One particularly loud battle-cry sounded like that of his Swan's. His Swan needed him. Killian drew his sword and threw open the door.

Swan was finishing tying up the last of what appeared to be a 13 man strong band of ruffians. "Swan!" He whined. "You're depriving me of a dashing rescue." "Sorry, the only one who saves me is me." She shrugged.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. Then he hit her head with the butt of his sword. "One of these days I'm going to stop chasing this woman."

**Did you like how I added in some lines from the show? Huh? Huh?**

**This one is shorter b/c I wanted to make the last one pretty long.**


End file.
